The present invention relates to a transmission control device. Such transmission control devices normally have two counter-components which are disposed opposite each other, such as for example control boxes, and also a planar transmission control plate which is disposed between the two counter-components. This transmission control plate has the object, on the one hand, of sealing the intermediate space between the two counter-components or the channel portions and borings thereof in the form of a flat gasket and, on the other hand, the object of making available through-openings between channels or borings in the oppositely situated counter-components for a fluid, the fluid in the channels controlling the function of a transmission. The sealing function is thereby achieved normally by embossed beads and/or partial coatings. Transmission control plates have therefore throughflow-openings for a fluid, via which the fluid can flow through from one side of the transmission control plate to the other side of the transmission control plate. In such throughflow-openings, additional functional elements can be present, for example valve elements, which block the throughflow in one direction, or also combined valve-diaphragm elements which limit the throughflow in one or both directions.
For example, DE 20 2012 009 539 U1 shows a transmission control plate, in which, within a throughflow-opening in the transmission control plate, a moveable valve element is disposed. The mounting of such functional elements is normally effected by additional measures and is complex and cost-intensive.